Talk:Awakening/@comment-28586123-20170128194215/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170129080859
Cellia 'first by far - If I were you I'd most likely already had AW her - before Garania. Then '''Monica '-> 'Clissa '-> 'Belinda '(IMO Belinda > Yu-yu - especially max CRd one) -> '''2nd Princess -> 2nd Healer -> Anya '-> '''Aria '-> '''Bernice (People priorities may vary here, some people may yell that Anya so gud to AW her first, but IMO you should have more than enough time before you will need her ready, so the order present my personal feeling about what is going to be the mos usefull. I dont consider your unit levels so thats why you may swap the priorities according to what you have ready etc.) Why Belinda > Yuyu? Mostly because she cost the same, can do the same job, most likely got max skill (which matters for future SAW), lower skill init when compared to gold, and in future if you start benching witches (I had Adele+Belinda and have pulled Despara recently) her buff will still be a big factor - even if you dont place her. Looking at your CC60 Yuyu and pre-CC 40 Belinda I'd say sure, if you feel you need stronger witch for the missions ASAP, you can do the Yuyu - you have already threw at her a lot of resources, AWing her is simple and lets you level other stuff, when your Belinda needs a lot of work. Why Monica? 'Sure, her +1% drop bonus from AW 'is something', and as Urizithar has pointed out it will most likely take you years for the passive to get 100DCs needed for AW back, but there are a bunch of other reasons to AW her: You already have her in your party - if she already take up a slot - increase her value. This is the reason why I level all my 'buffers' in the party too. They are not 'dead slots' to me, I'd like to be able to pull her when things get messy and not have her being terrible. Her SAW - her minigun when combined with dancer is something that I drool when thinking about. Even if I have better psychical damage dealers, the minigun alone is a good enough reason for me to want to AW her :P Drop increase - it doesnt matter only when you farm all the DC Dailies, but on other maps as well. If you hunt for completion award etc. during the event, with low% drop of DCs, Monica can be difference between dropping it earlier and dropping it later. (it is worth noting that all drop increase work as percentage point increase and not procentage increase, so 20+6% / 20+7% can be a huge deal.) The entire reasoning apply to Cellia as well - she is even better as the units, the completion-reward thing matter more often, and her procentage drop rate is usally bigger as spirits more often have low drop ratio, but I dont argument getting Cellia AWd as it is super obvious :) '''Clissa '-> ... -> '''2nd Princess -> ... -> Anya? Clissa is cheap, can tank stuff really well, and is good addition to your party thanks to her super low UP cost as well (when compared to more exotic classes). She can do great job as ganker or solo side lane even without healer (using her skill to heal), generate some UPs when alive and giving you 100% UP cost of her when you withdraw her, what makes her great 'panic button'. She also has 20% MR which can make her your main duelist against magical users (Princess if you can get away with it, Cellia if you need HP best, Clissa if you need MR/DEF and still some damage dealing potential). 2nd Princess - Magical damage that is pretty cheap, instant and dispensable. Not sure if Cellia can do similar job, but IMO getting 2nd Princess at some point is a good idea (and running them both in your blind party most likely). Anya so late? Too costly for general use, and Cellia can cover some of her niche as well. Anya is worth every UP penny of her cost - 2block 2attack princess with insane defensive stats, but I'd find her replacable and AW two more specialist units that cover more range rather than Anya that have her cost make her impossible to place on some maps. 2nd healer so late? I have 16 AWd units and still can get away with having only Awakened Iris and silvers - you will need 2nd healer at some point but I'd like to do some shrine pulls before that (or TP rotation...) before I commit my resources. If I dont need more healers for current boss tanking, I'd not like to raise some gold healer trash and pull good plats before I truely need that 2nd AW gold healer :) (Decide as late as possible) Aria and Bernice? (and Belinda) IMO global buffs are worth taking just for the reason that they will never be useless, even if you will end up with 10 blacks in your team. IMO getting them is almost no-brainer, but only if you dont have anything more important to AW. Bernice as 2nd heavy IMO wont be used hardly ever, but 7% def on Gellious may be delicious buff someday. Aria as a 2nd soldier will be used both as 2nd soldier and as buff-giver if you feel you need more firepower and can spare a team slot for her. General ideas. I'd not go for Liana super hard - her skill will get usefull someday, but so far you should be more than good to go with your current setup. IMO for now you could work on Camilla and have Liana later as your 3rd Healer and be good to go. If we ever get TP rotation you could even ignore Chydis (tho she is the best healer out of your three) to save some DCs, and have only possibilty of pulling Elyse as and option to ever have to bench one of your healers. To be honest I'm not sure whevener I'd push for any healers at all. I'd be cautious about Awakening gold units. I was this close to AW Monica when I pulled Rachel from the shrine, that is way powerfull option in almost every situation. Same thing apply for Vincent (vs Elizabeth), Stray (vs a-lot-of-units,) Yuyu etc. If you AW Yuyu first, and later AW Despara, Adele and Belinda, Yuyu will be benched forever - she doesnt have any niche situation when you would pull her instead of the other one. Having more niche option awakened first makes sure that even if you bench unit, there may be cases when she may be usefull (thats why I'd consider getting Rita vs Stray). Sure, for some units their niche may be that they are male unit that you can use on male missions, or that they may have some interesting SAW in the future (but here you may remember that there may be dozens of event units that may cover this niche better before we get SAW etc. Fedora's double heal SAW may be great, but if we get Feng Shui healer from event earlier, she will be the priority and cover this niche as well). Out of the units that you may consider interesting that we have not mentioned are: Noel, Rita, Erun, Waltz, 'Marine '''and '''Saki '- IMO all of them are interesting niche units to AW (and by niche mean that they are not a OP and you will run them in your blind party, but characters that would be benched but pulled as MVPs from time to time).